Aikuro Mikisugi
|-|True Persona= |-|Teacher Persona= |-|w/ DTR= Summary Aikuro Mikisugi is a supporting character in Kill la Kill. He's a member of a secret organization known as Nudist Beach that defends the denizens of Earth from the Life Fibers. He is currently the de facto leader of the organization after the founder of the group, Isshin Matoi, was murdered by Nui Harime. In order to investigate, Aikuro went undercover at Honnouji Academy as a boring history without a spine in order to keep an eye on the events happening there. Despite his eccentricity and the fact he isn't a legitimate teacher, he has still shown to deeply care for his students and is willing to put his life on the line in order to make sure they are safe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown Name: Aikuro Mikisugi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in his 20s to 30s Classification: Human, Secret Agent covering as a High School Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Can paralyze people through Acupuncture, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman, Pseudo-Flight with DTR Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Stronger than or at least comparable to Beginning of Series Base Ryuko.) | Unknown (Should be much stronger than Tsumugu Kinagase in his base form. The entire Nudist Beach DTR troops held their own against the Elite Four's MKII uniforms for nearly an entire episode in an offscreen battle) Speed: At least Superhuman (Very casually evaded Ryuko. Who at this point could effortlessly outpace multiple people capable of performing many complex maneuvers just in a couple of seconds), likely Supersonic+ (Neither him or BoS Ryuko should be too much slower than base Mako) | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to Tsumugu and fought alongside him in combat) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''(His strength is on par with Ryuko's) | At least '''Class 1 (Is far stronger than base Tsumugu) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level '''| '''Mountain level (The DTR Troops were capable of surviving combat against the MKII Elite Four) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range | Several meters Standard Equipment: Combat needles, Dotonbori Robo (A power augmenting robotic suit. Also called the DTR for short) Intelligence: Genius (Has Genius level intellect when it comes to mechanics and engineering. Being able to create highly advanced mech suits. Is also proficient in various subjects such as history and math, as he was successfully able to cover as a teacher. As well as having extensive knowledge on the human anatomy and medicine. Has been involved in numerous experiments regarding extraterrestrial life and made weaponry that can neutralize their physics defying, supernatural powers. Skilled in hand to hand combat) Weaknesses: Rarely takes things seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anesthetic Acupuncture: Through targeting certain, minuscule pressure points throughout the body, Aikuro can paralyze people, making them unable to move at all. He can even throw his needles with remarkable precision, hitting the pressure points perfectly from far away distances. Used to incapacitate Ryuko and Mako. Key: Base | With DTR Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Studio Trigger Category:Manga Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9